Because The Rain
by MecamecY
Summary: Semenjak kejadian kecelakaan itu, Naruto yang sekarang bukanlah Naruto yang dulu lagi.Semua membeku, bagi Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

RAIN (C) Dark Robe

Naruto (C) Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Err... Romance, Family, Angst , terserah yang baca aja dech.. *nggak konsisten*

Pairing : Sasunaru, and yang lain nggak penting *buakk* author tewas menggenaskan.

All chara Naruto : Loe tuh , yang nggak penting !

Disclaimer : Naruto bukan milikku..., Hikz.. awas kau Masashi Kishimoto..,aku akan merebutnya darimu, haha2... *tiba-tiba pasukan anbu utusan Mas Masashi Kishi-kishi datang menyerang *krekk.. krakk kreekk* Tulang author.. tercerai berai..* Poor.. author.

Warning : Shounen Ai..,BL, typo tingkat tinggi, alay udah akut dan masuk stadium akhir , sorry kalo ceritanya jelek, soalnya author masih new bie banget, jadi **Nggak suka? Nggak usah baca!, XP**

Summary

Semenjak kejadian kecelakaan itu, Naruto yang sekarang bukanlah Naruto yang dulu lagi. Naruto yang selalu ceria, mengejek Kyuubi, tapi kini senyumannya pun jarang dilihat oleh Kyuubi. Naruto sekarang sudah banyak berubah, tidak seperti Naruto yang dulu lagi. Tapi semenjak Sasuke datang di kehidupan Naruto...

Part 1

Flashback

_Di malam yang penuh dengan taburan bintang , disebuah mobil mewah yang berisi beberapa sosok makhluk. Mereka saling tertawa bersama, tepatnya saling ejek mengejek (tidak semuanya sich). Kalian tau siapa mereka? Yaa... siapa lagi kalau bukan kakak beradik NAMIKAZE ini, ya begitulah mereka yang selalu atau tepatnya kalau bukan ejek mengejek pasti saling tatap menatap. Maksud tatap menatap di sini bukan karena mereka saling sayang , tapi mereka saling tatap dengan tatapan yang sangat tajam seperti pisau yang siap merobek apa saja. (author mulai lebay hehe^O^)_

"_Kalian berdua hentikan !" Terdengar suara nan lembut yang sedikit agak memerintah atau lebih tepatnya marah. Suara yang agak keras itu membuat mereka berhenti dengan kegiatan yang saling deathglare itu._

"_Kalian ini sudah besar, tapi mengapa tingkah kalian seperti anak TK ?" Mereka yang ditanya malah diam._

"_Gomen, Kaa-san..." Kata salah seorang diantara mereka sementara yang lain cuek bebek aja,. Kaasannya hanya tersenyum maklum dengan tingkah laku anak-anaknya itu._

"_Kaa-san, hari ini kita mau ke restourant untuk merayakan ulang tahun Naru kan ? Iya kan, Kaa-san ?"_

"_Emm." Terdengar deheman dari Kaa-sannya yang sekarang tengah sibuk mencari sesuatu di dalam tas, sementara sang Tou-san sibuk dengan stirnya mobilnya._

"_Kalo gitu, Naru boleh dong minta ramen porsi jumbo?" Tanya Naruto penuh harap._

"_Emm." Deheman Kaa-sannya lagi-lagi terdengar nggak jelas di telinga Naruto._

"_Yeyy!. , arigatou Kaa-san, Tou-san!"Naruto mengeluarkan senyum lima jarinya, dan ia tidak lupa juga mengeluarkan senyum kemenangannya pada Nii-channya. Kyuubi yang melihat tingkah adiknya hanya ngomel sendiri._

"_Dasar setan cilik, kalau kau makan ramen porsi jumbo, nanti perutmu yang ukurannya kecil itu bisa meledak tau !"_

"_Biarin.., wekk !" Naruto memeletkan lidahnya ke arah Kyuubi. Kyuubi memalingkan wajahnya ke arah jendela mobil dan mengacuhkan Naruto. Kushina yang melihat tingkah kedua anaknya hanya tersenyum ke arah suaminya. Minato membalasnya dengan senyuman lima jari .Tapi... _

"_Eeh..?" Jerit Minato tertahan._

"_Ada apa Tou-san?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada yang khawatir._

"_Iya... ada apa Minato?" Suara Kushina ikut-ikutan khawatir dengan tingkah laku suami tercintanya ini. Ya, Minato dan Kushina telah menikah dan mempunyai dua orang anak yaitu Namikaze Kyuubi dan Namikaze Naruto. Kyuubi adalah Aniki dari Naruto yang pandai dalam berbagai mata pelajaran di sekolah, atau kalau nggak mau dibilang jenius. _

_Dan dia juga tampan (author disuruh sama si Kyuubi, author: wuek! *pingin muntah deh!*, Kyuubi: Oi.. author baka!, kalau nulis yang jujur dong!, author: Ini aku lagi jujur, tapi emang benarkan kalau kau itu...*langsung di jitak sama Kyuubi* aauuu... author kesakitan, Kyuubi: Mau lagi hah !, author lari dengan alaynya. Ok, kita lupain masalah author sama Kyuubi yang nggak jelas ceritanya itu, kita kembali ke ceritanya aja._

"_I-ini..., remnya nggak berfungsi.!" Minato mulai khawatir dengan mobilnya yang nggak berfungsi remnya. Minato mulai sibuk sama remnya, dan tidak fokus dengan jalanan._

"_Tou-san... awass..!" Teriak Naruto dengan suara keras, sontak membuat para penumpang mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jalanan._

**Flashback off**

"Aahhh... sial ! Mimpi itu lagi, kenapa akhir-akhir ini aku terus memimpikan kejadian itu lagi sih, kuso..." Umpat Naruto dengan suara yang agak keras. Untung saja kamar Naruto kedap suara, kalau tidak, Kyuubi bisa marah, karena Kyuubi tidak suka dengan keributan.

"Naruto, kau sudah bangun?" Kata Kyuubi di ambang pintu kamar Naruto dengan tangan kanan yang sedang memegang peralatan masak dan tangan kiri memegang pinggangnya.

"Ah, Kyuubi, kau menggejutkanku."

"Ck, Aku kan hanya tanya kalau kau sudah bangun apa belum? Itu saja, kenapa kau begitu kaget sih? Apa kau mimpi itu lagi?" Tanya Kyuubi yang sudah terbiasa mendengar Otoutonya memanggil namanya begitu saja semenjak kejadian tersebut.

"Kau kan bisa melihatnya sendiri, Baka." Kata Naruto yang benar-benar membuat author syok, eh.. Kyuubi Syok. Namun ia hanya bisa menghela nafas berat, bagaimanapun Naruto adalah satu-satunya keluarganya sekarang. Dan memang akhir-akhir ini tampaknya Naruto selalu mimpi itu-itu saja. Sejak kejadian 2 tahun lalu waktu Naruto beserta keluarganya yang ingin merayakan ulang tahun Naruto yang ke 12, tetapi berakhir dengan kenyataan yang menyedihkan.

FLASH BACK on

_Di malam yang sesunyi ini~ aku sendiri~ tiada yang – eh... kok jadi ngawur, yang benernya tuch, dimalam yang sesunyi ini yang ditemani dengan hujan yang mulai jatuh dari langit dan akhirnya mulai deras, dan disaat itu pula terdengar suara decitan mobil yang mulai hilang kendali akibatnya mobil itu pun menabrak pembatas jalan raya tersebut._

"_Tou-san ..awas.!" Teriak Naruto pada Minato yang sedari tadi tidak memperhatikan jalan._

_Ciieettttt_

_Brakkkk_

_Mobil yang ditumpangi keluarga Namikaze itu pun seketika hancur akibat menabrak pembatas jalan raya, dan masuk ke dalam jurang di bawahnya._

"_AaRghhhh!" Terdengar erangan kesakitan dari bocah berambut kuning yang kita panggil Naruto._

"_Nii-chan, Kaa-san...,To..Tou-san kalian tidak apa-apa kan?" Rintih Naruto yang sedari tadi berusaha untuk keluar dari mobil yang di tumpanginya yang pada saat ini bisa dibilang terbalik._

_Yang ditanya hanya diam, tidak terdengar suara apapun selain hujan yang kini telah membasahi seluruh tubuh bocah tersebut. _

"_Kaa-san..., ayo bangun...!" Tangan yang berkulit tan tersebut menggoyangkan tubuh yang ada di depannya._

"_Jangan tinggalin Naru sendirian...,Hikss, Na.. Naru ta-takut.. hiks... Kaa-san..., ayo bangun...! Hiks hiks Tou-san.. ayo bangun..! Hiks hiks"_

"_Na...ru- ruto..." Terdengar rintihan dari Kyuubi._

"_Nii-chan... kau tak apa-apa?" Naruto berusaha mengeluarkan Nii-channya dari mobil._

"_I-iya aku tak apa-apa, bagaimana denganmu Naruto?" Tanya Kyuubi yang berlawanan dengan keadaannya kini yang tampak terluka parah._

"_A-aku tak apa-pa tapi..." Naruto mulai terisak dengan kedua tangannya yang kini berada di wajahnya, sakit saat menyadari keadaan Tou-san dan Kaa-sannya yang bisa dibilang sangat jauh dari kata baik-baik saja._

"_Tidak apa-apa, kau jangan menangis..., kau kan laki-laki. Seharusnya kau tegar, aku ada di sini Naruto!" Kyuubi memeluk adiknya dengan susah payah,berusaha menegarkan outotonya namun di hatinya kini ia menangis. Dari peristiwa itu Kyuubi bertekad pada dirinya bahwa ia berjanji akan selalu menjaga Naruto, ia tidak mau kehilangan orang yang ia sayangi lagi_.

End flash back

TBC

Bebe Note (bukan Bebek ya.. XP)

Hay..., Bebe kembali dari kubur- eh nggak kok, maksudnya kembali merombak cerita yang sebenarnya udah di publish, soalnya masih banyak typonya *sadar diri* he2...ini Fic Bebe yang pertama(dengan akun sendiri,sebelumnya Bebe nitipin sama yang lain XP). Bebe berharap banget ada yang mau review biar Bebe tambah semangat dan bikin yang lebih baik lagi, jadi adakah yang mau Review fic abal ku yang pertama ini? Review Onegai~ ^^


	2. Chapter 2

RAIN (C) Dark Robe

Naruto (C) Masashi Kishimoto

Naruto: 14 tahun

Sasuke,Gaara,Kiba,Shika, Neji,Hinata,Karin,Sakura,Ino : 15 tahun

Sai,Suigetsu,Tenten,Lee,Chouji:16 tahun

Deidara,Pein,Temari : 17 tahun

Kyuubi, Konan, Itachi,Sasori: 19 tahun

Summary

Semenjak kejadian kecelakaan itu, Naruto yang sekarang bukanlah Naruto yang dulu lagi. Naruto yang selalu ceria, mengejek Kyuubi, tapi kini senyumannyapun jarang dilihat oleh Kyuubi, Naruto sekarang sudah banyak berubah tidak seperti Naruto yang dulu lagi. Tapi semenjak Sasuke datang di kehidupan Naruto...

Part 1

"_A-aku tak apa-apa tapi..." Naruto mulai terisak dengan kedua tangannya yang kini berada di wajahnya, sakit saat menyadari keadaan Tou-san dan Kaa-sannya yang bisa dibilang sangat jauh dari kata baik-baik saja._

"_Tidak apa-apa, kau jangan menangis, kau kan laki-laki. Seharusnya kau tegar, aku ada di sini Naruto!"Kyuubi memeluk adiknya dengan susah payah, berusaha menegarkan namun di hatinya kini ia menangis. Dari peristiwa itu Kyuubi bertekad pada dirinya bahwa ia berjanji akan selalu menjaga Naruto, ia tidak mau kehilangan orang yang ia sayangi lagi_.

End flash back

Part 2

Di pagi hari yang begitu cerah, yang membawa kebahagiaan, dan sang surya yang masih malu-malu mengeluarkan cahaya indahnya yang membawa kehangatan. Tapi tidak untuk cowok emo yang satu ini. Baginya ini hari yang sama menyebalkannya dari hari-hari sebelumnya. Di sebuah kamar yang bernuansa biru gelap tersebut terdapatlah sesosok yang tengah tertidur lelap di ranjang king-size itu.

Kreekk

Terdengar suara pintu kamar terbuka dan tampaklah seorang perempuan cantik yang berkulit putih, berambut hitam, dan mirip dengan sosok yang sedang tertidur lelap itu, mendekati ranjang king-size itu.

"Sasuke.., ayo bangun..,nanti kamu bisa telat. Hari ini kan kamu akan masuk sekolah, ayo cepat bangun Sasuke..." Kata perempuan setengah baya itu sambil mengguncang lembut tubuh orang yang di panggil Sasuke itu.

"Hn... bentar lagi Kaa-san." Katanya sambil menutup wajahnya dengan selimut.

"Ya sudah, kalau kau tidak mau bangun, Kaa-san tidak akan membuatkan sup tomat untukmu hari ini." Kata perempuan yang ternyata adalah Kaa-sannya Sasuke dengan nada lembut namun penuh ancaman.

"Yaa...ya, aku bangun, Kaa-san." Kata Sasuke sambil menuju kamar mandi. Sasuke si pecinta tomat ini benar-benar terobsesi dengan tomat. Sampai-sampai semua perabotan di kamarnya bernuansa tomat semua, dan lagi piyama yang digunakan Sasuke juga ada gambar-gambar tomat (Tapi tomatnya warna dark blue semua (?). (Sasuke: Hn. Original banget kan, Author baka ! Author: Iya sich, Original dan.. ANEH banget. Naruto: Ha2..., ember tuch. Sasuke : *pundung*) kembali ke laptop, eeh salah maksud Bebe kembali ke story.

Kaa-san hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah anak bungsunya ini. Sasuke adalah anak dari pasangan suami istri yaitu Mikoto dan Fugaku. Mereka mempunyai tiga orang anak salah satunya Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu Kaa-san akan ke dapur dulu ya.., Sasu-chan~" Kaa-san pun berlalu pergi.

"Jangan panggil aku seperti itu, Kaasan !" Teriak Sasuke datar (?)

Sasuke pov

Aku terbangun dari tidurku. Pagi ini adalah pagi yang sama menyebalkannya dengan Kaa-sanku ini, setiap pagi aku harus bangun karena kalau tidak Kaa-san tidak akan membuatkanku sup tomat. Selesai mandi aku langsung menuju meja makan bersama keluargaku yang membosankan (lagi? Oi Saskay, itu kan trademarknya Shika-Nii *digeplak Sasuke*) ini. Aku mendudukkan diri di sebelah Kaa-san, di depanku ada Sai tepatnya Uchiha Sai, dia adalah Anikiku yang kedua tapi aku tak sudi memanggilnya Aniki, jadi aku memanggilnya langsung nama saja, jujur aku sangat benci padanya, ditambah lagi dengan senyum palsunya itu. Di sebelahnya ada Itachi, Uchiha Itachi dia adalah Anikiku yang pertama, aku juga hanya memanggilnya dengan namanya langsung(dasar adek durhaka lo, Saskay *langsung ngibrit ke luar Konoha* walau aku tak membencinya, malah sebaliknya, hanya saja aku sering kesal pada sikapnya yang berlebihan. Dan yang paling pojok adalah Tou-san, yaitu Uchiha Fugaku.

"Ohayo.., Sasu-chan, apa tidurmu nyenyak ?" Tanya Sai dan Itachi bersamaan. Sai menatap kakaknya, sebaliknya Itachi juga melihat Sai sang adik.

"Hn." Kataku pada mereka tanpa berniat untuk beramah tamah lebih lanjut.

"Oh ya, Sasu-chan, bukankah sekarang hari pertamamu masuk SMA?" Tanya Sai pada sang adik dengan senyum yang lagi-lagi bertengger pada wajahnya yang menyebalkan itu.

"Hn." Jawabku lagi, segera aku melahap sup tomat yang jadi sarapanku ini, dan sesegera mungkin menyingkir dari tempat yang membosa- eh.. yang menyebalkan ini *puas kau sekarang?* he2... iya.. (author masih ngumpet, jawabnya pake sms sama Saskay) Lupakan.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau kau bakal masuk ke Konoha High School, padahal kau bisa masuk ke sekolah yang lebih bagus lagi, Sasu-chan, atau karna Sasu-chan ingin sesekolah denganku ya?" Kata Sai panjang lebar, tapi aku hanya diam, malas meladeninya.

"Kita kan sudah satu sekolah, apa kau mau pergi ke sekolah bersamaku, Sasu-chan ?" Tanya Sai lagi.

"Tidak, aku bisa pergi sendiri, aku selesai." Jawabku lalu menggambil tas dan menuju parkiran motor sebelum Kaa-san menghentikanku dengan berucap,

"Sasuke.., kamu tidak boleh begitu dengan Anikimu." Kata Kaa-san pada ku, heh ! Harusnya kan Kaa-san tau aku tak suka dekat-dekat Sai.

"Kaa-san, aku pergi dulu." Kataku tanpa mengacuhkan apa yang dibilang Kaa-san, dan aku pun berangkat menuju sekolah baruku.

Saat motor ku melaju dengan kencang tiba-tiba saja hujan turun dan membasahi jaketku, sebenarnya aku ingin berhenti tapi ini bukan waktunya, karna aku bakalan terlambat jika aku berhenti di sini, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk tetep pergi ke sekolah dan dengan kecepatan tinggi.

'Harusnya aku bawa mobil saja tadi, sial !' Batinku tanpa tau bahwa seseorang sedang berteriak memanggilku, tapi saat dia berteriak lebih keras dengan terpaksa aku berhenti dan menoleh kebelakang, tapi belum sempat aku bertanya orang itu memukul wajahku.

Buagggh

Sasuke end pov

Di pagi yang sama, tepatnya di meja makan kediaman Namikaze. Kyuubi menghampiri dan menyapa Otoutonya tersebut, tapi hanya senyap yang didapatnya, Kyuubi hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah akibat tinggah laku Naruto yang emo ini. (Kyuubi : Heh ! Author baka, disini kok Naruto kesannya lebih keren dari gue sich ! *narsis mode on*) Author : Nggak usah peduliin dia dech Readers. Kyuubi : Awas kau nanti Author baka !)

Bhuss...

"Ah... hujan." Kata Kyuubi sambil melihat ke jendela, mengingatkan Kyuubi pada hari itu, hari dimana kecelakaan itu terjadi, hari dimana Tou-san dan Kaa-san mereka pergi meninggalkan mereka selamanya dan hari yang merubah Naruto yang ceria menjadi Naruto yang tidak dikenalinya lagi. Terlalu dingin. Terlalu tebal tameng yang dia buat dengan orang lain disekitarnya.

FLASH BACK on

"_AaRghhhh!" Terdengar erangan kesakitan dari bocah berambut kuning yang kita panggil Naruto._

"_Nii-chan, Kaa-san, Tou-san, kalian tidak apa-apa kan?" Rintih Naruto yang sedari tadi berusaha untuk keluar dari mobil yang ditumpanginya yang pada saat ini bisa dibilang terbalik._

_Yang ditanya hanya diam, tidak terdengar suara apapun selain hujan yang kini telah membasahi seluruh tubuh bocah tersebut._

"_Kaa-san, ayo bangun!" Tangan yang berkulit tan tersebut menggoyangkan tubuh yang ada didepannya._

"_Jangan tinggalin Naru sendirian!, Naru takut..., Kaa-san, ayo bangun..., hiks hiks...Tou-san, ayo bangun.. hiks hiks.."_

"_Na...ru- ruto..." Terdengar rintihan dari Kyuubi._

"_Ni- nii-chan... kau tak apa-apa?" Naruto berusaha menggeluarkan Nii-channya dari dalam mobil._

"_I-iya, aku.. tak apa-apa, bagaimana... denganmu, Naruto..?" Kata Kyuubi yang berlawanan dengan keadaannya kini yang tampak terluka parah._

"_A-aku tak apa-apa, tapi..."Naruto mulai terisak dengan kedua tangannya yang kini berada di wajahnya, sakit saat menyadari keadaan Tou-san dan Kaasannya yang bisa dibilang sangat jauh dari kata baik-baik saja._

"_Tidak apa-apa, kau jangan nangis kau kan laki-laki seharusnya kau tegar, aku ada di sini, Naruto!" Kyuubi memeluk adiknya dengan penuh kasih sayang, namun dihatinya kini ia menangis._

**Flashback off**

Sejak kejadiaan itu Kyuubi berjanji pada diri sendiri dan kedua orang tuanya dia akan melindungi,dan membahagiakan Otouto satu-satunya, ia akan melakukan apapun demi membahagiakan Otoutonya. Ck,Brother-complex.

"Aku selesai." Kata Naruto sambil berdiri dari kursinya.

"Naruto, aku ingin bicara denganmu sebentar, jadi duduklah." Kata Kyuubi pada Naruto, mau tidak mau Naruto harus menuruti Anikinya ini, ia tidak bisa menolak kata-kata dari Anikinya ini, biarpun ia sudah menjadi dingin namun tetap saja ia tak bisa mengacuhkan Anikinya yang merupakan keluarganya satu-satunya didunia ini, dan Naruto pun duduk kembali di bangkunya.

"Sejak kejadian 2 tahun lalu, sikap dan tingkah lakumu berubah, Naruto.., sebenarnya apa yang terjadi..? Apa kau masih trauma dengan kejadian itu Naruto ?" Tanya Kyuubi sambil melihat ekspesi Naruto yang tenang-tenang saja.

"Jadi hanya itu yang mau kau sampaikan ? Kau membuang-buang waktuku, Aniki !" Jawab Naruto begitu dinginnya pada sang kakak. Kyuubi hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, ia tidak menyangka jawaban dari sang adik begitu dingin padanya.

"Aku sebagai kakakmu mengkhawatirkanmu, Naruto kau tau kan, aku begitu cemas denganmu." Kata Kyuubi lagi.

"Arigatou..., sudah mengkhawatirkanku selama ini, dan aku tau itu." Kata Naruto sambil meninggalkan Anikinya yang masih duduk frustasi di meja makan.

Naruto pov

Setelah meninggalkan Aniki di meja makan, aku pun bergegas pergi ke sekolah dengan payungku dan berjalan menuju sekolah baruku yang lumayan dekat dari rumah, yaitu Konoha High School, aku masuk ke sana dengan nilai ku yang pas-pasan, tapi aku tak peduli dengan itu, karna sebenarnya aku memang tak berniat meraih juara juga. Setibanya di pertigaan jalan, tiba-tiba saja motor yang melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi melaju di sampingku membuatku sempat kaget, yang paling membuatku marah dan kesal adalah karena cipratan air hujan yang bercampur dengan lumpur mendarat dibajuku, gara-gara motor dan pengendara br*ngsek tersebut.

"Br*ngsek.., hei kau, berhenti !" Teriakku marah pada orang yang mengendarai motor dengan kecepatan tinggi tadi, mendengar teriakan dariku si penggendara motor tadi pun berhenti, si penggendara menoleh dan membuka helmnya hendak mengatakan sesuatu, akan tetapi belum sempat mengucapkan satu katapun, aku pun langsung memukul wajahnya dengan sekuat tenaga.

Brukk

Si penggendara pun yang ternyata adalah seorang cowok anak sekolahan sama sepertiku, langsung terkena bogeman mentah dariku, setitik cairan merah keluar dari ujung bibirnya, tapi aku tak peduli, dia yang mulai duluankan, aku makin mendekatkan diriku padanya, melemparkan payungku sembarangan dan menarik kerah bajunya. Tak ku pedulikan hujan derasa yang mengguyur tubuhku, hujan. .Hujan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Dobe ?" Kata si penggendara padaku dengan nada dingin dan wajah datar sedatar aspal di jalanan.(?)

End Naruto Pov

"Apa yang telah aku lakukan ?, kau pikir saja, Teme !" Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya tidak mengerti atas ucapan orang di depannya ini , yang seenak jidat memanggilnya degnan Teme, memangnya apa yang telah dia perbuat, kenal saja tidak dengan dobe ini.

"Dan jangan kau panggil aku 'Dobe', Teme !" Jawab Naruto marah di hadapan Sasuke.

"Kau sendiri memanggilku 'Teme'. Dobe." Kata Sasuke dingin, beberapa menit mereka terdiam dan saling berdeath glare dengan pandangan yang membunuh satu sama lain.(author alay mode on)

.

.

.

Terus seperti itu

.

.

Sampai salah seorang dari mereka bersuara

"Sudahlah, langsung saja pada intinya, kau itu telah mengotori bajuku, Teme !" Kata Naruto marah pada Sasuke.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke, membuat Naruto tidak mengerti apa yang diucapkan oleh Sasuke.

"Aku tidak mengerti kata 'Hn' mu itu, Teme?" Kata Naruto sambil menatap Sasuke, onyx dan shappire pun bertemu.

"Hn." Kata Sasuke lagi, membuat Naruto mengerang kesal sambil menjambak rambutnya.

"Kau ini memang menyebalkan Teme, percuma saja aku melayani orang seperti kau, sekarang aku sudah telat akibat bergulat dengan mu!" Kata Naruto sambil meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian di jalan itu. Namun Naruto berbalik lagi dan menatap Sasuke acuh, lalu mengambil payungnya tadi, dan Naruto menghilang di pertigaan jalan.

"Mata yang indah, Dobe." Kata Sasuke entah pada siapa sambil tersenyum ala Uchiha dan langsung meninggalkan tempat itu dengan motor sport hitam kesayangannya.

OoOo oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Naruto memasuki sekolah barunya, Konoha High School, dengan keadaan basah kuyub akibat perkelahiannya dengan Sasuke, Naruto bisa merasakan kalau orang-orang tengah menatapnya heran, bagaimana tidak heran, orang pakai payung kok bisa basah? Itulah yang tengah dipikirkan oleh orang-orang yang melihatnya.

"Hufft..." Naruto hanya bisa menghela nafas, ia tidak peduli apa yang dipikirkan orang tentangnya, ia terus berjalan hingga seseorang menghentikan langkahnya.

"Sudah kuduga, hai Naruto, apa kabar?" Tanya seseorang pada Naruto sambil menepuk pundak Naruto, siapa lagi kalau bukan sahabat Naruto yang Otaku anjing ini, Kiba, Inuzuka Kiba. Naruto sudah berteman lama dengan Kiba sejak TK dan sampai kejadian dua tahun yang lalu mereka masih tetap bersahabat, tapi setelah kejadian itu mereka, tepatnya Naruto menjaga jarak, walau Kiba tetap gencar mendekati Naruto, ia sangat mengenal Naruto, Naruto adalah orang yang sangat ceria, mudah tersenyum dan tidak bisa diam, tapi semenjak kematian orang tuanya ia tidak seperti dulu lagi senyumnya telah menghilang, semua tingkah laku Naruto berubah drastis.

"Mau apa kau hah?" Tanya Naruto dingin sambil menepis tangan Kiba.

"Hei.., ayolah Naruto, bisakah kau sekali ini saja, tidak bersikap dingin pada sahabatmu sendiri?" Yang ditanya hanya diam dan melanjutkan jalannya yang sempat terhenti.

"Naruto, kenapa kau bisa basah kuyub, padahal kau memakai payung?" Tanya Kiba yang baru sadar kalau sahabatnya sudah basah kuyup.

"Bukan urusanmu" Jawab Naruto ketus.

"Teruss...,kenapa bajumu juga kotor?" Tanya Kiba lagi, membuat Naruto berhenti dan menatap Kiba dengan dingin sedingin es di kutub.

"Ba-baiklah, aku tidak akan tanya lagi.." Jawab Kiba sedikit takut pada Naruto, ia takut kalau harus sampai bertengkar dengan sahabatnya cuma gara-gara masalah sepele.

"Kau tau Naruto, sejak kema-" Ucapan Kiba terhenti akibat Naruto menutup mulutnya.

"Sudah kubilang padamu, kau jangan mengungkit-ngungkit masa laluku, Inuzuka Kiba, apa kau mengerti?" Kata Naruto sambil tersenyum iblis, kalau orang sampai melihat senyum devil Naruto, mereka akan pingsan seketika, Kiba mengganguk dengan cepat, takut Naruto akan melakukan yang lebih buruk lagi padanya.

"Baguslah kalau begitu, sebaiknya kau tutup mulut tentangku dan keluargaku, kau tidak ingin cepat mati kan, Kiba." Kata Naruto menatap datar Kiba.

"I-iya aku akan tutup mulut, dan mengenai bajumu yang sudah kucel ini, kebetulan aku bawa baju ganti, ayo ke ruang ganti." Kata Kiba menarik tangan Naruto yang tentu kali ini dibiarkan Naruto, sering-sering bersikap kasar pada sahabatnya sendiri, terkadang membuat Naruto sedikit merasa bersalah, tapi ia kenal Kiba, bahwa Kiba akan selalu memaafkannya. (Egois nih Naru-nii, Naruto: Emang sapa yang bikin nich cerita?, Tapi arigatou udah bikin aku jadi keren di sini , ha2..., dan bisa nonjok si Teme, seneng banget deh.. ha2...) Lupakan.

"Hmm.." Hanya itu yang terucap di mulut nan mungil tersebut dan terus berjalan sampai mereka tiba di ruang ganti cowok, Naruto pun segera masuk dengan membawa baju ganti yang diberikan Kiba, sementara Kiba berjaga diluar,

"Sial.., ini gara-gara cowok brengsek tadi, dan.. gara-gara dia.., sikapku jadi tidak terkendali, harusnya aku bersikap dingin saja tadi, tapi tak apa-apa aku akan memulai semuanya dari awal lagi, aku akan menjadi Naruto yang tak satupun orang mau mendekatinya, ha2..."

Sementara Kiba yang berjaga diluar langsung bergidik ngeri mendengar suara Naruto yang sedang tertawa mengerikan.

Tak lama Narutopun keluar, menatap Kiba sekilas dan berbisik sambil berlalu pergi, sedang Kiba hanya tertegun namun langsung tersenyum sambil berbisik juga

"Sama-sama.., setidaknya kau masih Naruto yang dulu, kan? Dan.. apa baju ku terlalu kebesaran ya?" Tanya Kiba pada dirinya sendiri saat melihat Naruto jadi terlihat err.. manis dan imut karna baju yang dipakainya kebesaran, Kiba pun langsung berlari menyusul Naruto yang sedang berjalan menuju Aula.

Setibanya di aula, sebuah gedung besar yang memiliki banyak tempat duduk yang dipenuhi oleh murid-murid baru. Naruto menggambil tempat duduk yang paling pojok dan diikuti oleh Kiba yang duduk di samping tempat duduk Naruto.

"Kenapa kau terus mengikutiku?" Tanya Naruto pada Kiba yang kini telah duduk di sampingnya.

"Aku tidak mengikutimu." Jawab Kiba enteng.

"Terserah kau saja lah." Kata Naruto ketus.

"Eemm..., tes.. tes.. ya...baiklah kita akan memulai upacara penerimaan murid baru di SMA Konoha High School ini." Kata seorang wanita berambut kuning panjang yang diikat ditengah pada bagian belakang rambutnya, dia adalah seorang kepala sekolah yaitu Tsunade.

Plokk plokk

"Terima kasih" Ucap Tsunade-sama, membuat semua orang yang tadi tepuk tangan kini dengan serentak menghentikan tepuk tangannya.

"Baiklah...sebagai perwakilan siswa baru...,Uchiha Sasuke." Merasa namanya di panggil Sasuke pun berdiri, membuat semua orang bertepuk tangan padanya kecuali satu orang, siapa lagi kalau bukan Namikaze Naruto. 'Jadi si Teme itu juga sekolah di sini ya? Aku akan membuat perhitungan dengannya, awas kau Teme' Batin Naruto dalam hatinya, ia tersenyum tipis tanpa diketahui oleh orang lain.

"Bukankah yang jadi perwakilan siswa baru itu anak yang punya nilai ujian tertinggikan, Gaara?" Tanya seseorang yang ada didepan Naruto pada teman sebangkunya, yang ditanya hanya diam.

"Kau beruntung Naruto, bisa masuk ke sekolah ini dengan nilaimu itu." Kata Kiba keceplosan, Kiba langsung menutup mulutnya yang kurang ajar tersebut. Melirik patah-patah pada Naruto yang menoleh pada Kiba dengan wajah yang sangat marah dan langsung menarik kerah baju Kiba.

"Apa maksudmu hah!" Kata Naruto sambil berteriak membuat seluruh perhatian yang tadi melihat Sasuke kini teralih pada Naruto yang sedang memegang kerah baju Kiba dengan erat, membuat siempunya baju jadi mangap-mangap nggak jelas.

"Eem...,apa kau bisa duduk dengan tenang, kau yang berdiri, yang berambut kuning!" kata Tsunade-sama, membuat Naruto mengurungkan niatnya untuk memukul Kiba. Naruto pun melihat kearah Tsunade dan menaikkan sebelah alisnya,

"Kau juga berambut kuning. Dan.. sedang berdiri, Nenek " Kata Naruto datar , sementara semua yang disana entah mau menatap Naruto malang atau takjub karna sudah berani melawan kepala sekolah yang sangat galak kalau sudah marah.

"KAU..., keluar dari ruangan ini bocah !" Teriak Tsunade, membuat semua yang ada disana bergidik ngeri.

"Kau beruntung, Kiba." Kata Naruto dingin sambil melangkahkan kakinya keluar ruangan tersebut. Sasuke yang sempat terhenti langkahnya tadi akibat ulah Naruto yang berteriak kini telah melanjutkan langkahnya sambil tersenyum 'Ternyata kau sekolah disini juga Dobe, kurasa kini akan menjadi hal yang menarik' Batin Sasuke dalam hati.

Sementara Tsunade memijit pelipisnya, berusaha menahan amarah,

"Kau meninggalkan cucu yang merepotkan bagiku, Minato." Kata Tsunade, tak sadar jika Sasuke yang sedang berdiri di dekatnya mendengar hal tersebut.

'Jadi begitu, ahn.' Kata Sasuke di dalam hati.

Skip Time ~

Selesai upacara penerimaan murid baru tadi, kini Naruto sedang ada di dalam kelasnya yaitu lokal X 4 yang telah ditetapkan oleh Tsunade-sama sebagai kepala sekolah, saat ia harus menghadap ke ruangan kepala sekolah tersebut karna peristiwa di aula tadi. Tapi yang membuat Naruto kesal adalah kenapa ia harus sekelas dengan orang yang telah mempermalukan dirinya di depan umum tadi, siapa lagi kalau bukan Kiba dan lagi mereka duduk bersebelahan.

"Ka..kau masih marah, Naruto?" Tanya Kiba pada Naruto dengan wajah yang agak bersalah campur takut , yang ditanya hanya diam dan sama sekali tidak menoleh pada Kiba.

"Baiklah.. aku minta maaf padamu Naruto, memang mulutku ini kurang ajar, jadi apa kau mau memaafkan sahabatmu ini, Naruto?" Tanya Kiba pada Naruto sambil memegang pundak Naruto, dengan segera Naruto menepis tangan Kiba dengan kasar.

"Kurasa itu jawaban 'tidak' darimu Naruto, aku memang sudah menduganya dari awal." Kata Kiba lagi.

"Sebenarnya kau ini kenapa sich, Naruto, sejak-" Ucapan Kiba terhenti akibat Naruto yang dengan segera meraih kerah baju Kiba.

"Sudah kubilang berapa kali padamu, jangan pernah menyinggung masa laluku" Kata Naruto berteriak di depan wajah Kiba, sontak seluruh orang yang diruangan itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Naruto dan Kiba yang duduk di dekat jendela.

"Ck. Berisik." Kata seseorang yang duduk di belakang Naruto dan Kiba.

"K-kau!" Kata Naruto kaget pada orang yang tengah duduk di belakangnya, ia sangat mengenali siapa yang tengah berbicara padanya itu. Dan..orang itu adalah...

T

.

B

.

C

.

oOo Bebe Note oOo

Arigatou buat yang udah nyempetin baca chap 1 kemaren

Yey.. akhirnya selesai juga ngerombak chap 2nya.. ^^

Jadi mohon..

R

E

V

I

E

W


	3. Chapter 3

"_Sudah kubilang berapa kali padamu, jangan pernah menyinggung masa laluku." Kata Naruto berteriak didepan wajah Kiba, sontak seluruh orang yang di ruangan itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Naruto dan Kiba yang duduk di dekat jendela._

"_Ck. Berisik." Kata seseorang yang duduk di belakang Naruto dan Kiba._

"_K-kau!" Bentak Naruto kaget pada orang yang tengah duduk di belakangnya, ia sangat mengenali siapa yang tengah berbicara padanya itu. Dan..orang itu adalah..._

oOoOo Rain oOoOo

Part 3

"Kau berisik, Dobe." Kata seseorang yang duduk di belakang Kiba dan Naruto.

"K-kau !" Kata Naruto sambil mendekati sosok itu setelah melepaskan kerah baju Kiba, Kiba bernafas lega karena orang yang telah memanggil Naruto, telah menolongnya, orang itu adalah Sasuke.

"Apa maumu, Teme. Belum puaskah kau telah melecehkanku, hah !" Kata Naruto sambil menarik kerah baju Sasuke, Sasuke hanya balik menatap Naruto.

"Sepertinya tadi ada percikan api di antara mereka? Atau aku yang salah lihat?" Tanya seseorang yaitu Karin mendramatisir keadaan.

"Entahlah...,yang jelas aku menyukai cowok yang berambut hitam yang sedang bertatapan dengan si rambut kuning." Kata seorang lagi yang berambut pink yang duduk disamping Karin yaitu Sakura, Haruno Sakura.

"Aku lebih suka cowok yang berambut kuning itu karena rambutnya sama dengan ku, biar nanti kalau kami menikah dan mempunyai anak yang berambut kuning juga, jadilah..." Belum sempat Ino menyelesaikan perkataannya, Karin langsung menyela.

"Jadilah keluarga kuning..." Sambung Karin mengejek.

"Kau ini." Kata Ino sambil menjitak kepala Karin, Sakura hanya tertawa kecil melihat sahabatnya yang sejak dulu memang selalu suka mengejek.

"Kalau kau..., Hinata mana yang kau pilih?" Tanya Sakura pada orang yang duduk di sebelah Ino yaitu Hinata, Hyuuga Hinata.

"Aku pilih yang rambut kuning saja lah!" Kata Hinata (Disini aku buat Hinata seperti anak-anak lain seperti sahabatnya).

"Jadi kau juga suka yang rambut durian itu, Hinata?" Kata Karin yang membuat Ino menatapnya tajam, benar-benar ingin menjitak kepala Karin tapi dihentikan oleh Sakura.

"Ada apa, Sakura?" Tanya Ino heran.

"Lihat mereka." Kata Sakura sambil menunjuk kearah Sasuke dan Naruto, sepertinya Naruto kalah dalam tatap menatap dengan Sasuke.

"Sudahlah, aku tidak ingin melayanimu saat ini, Teme, sudah cukup aku memukulmu tadi pagi." Kata Naruto sambil melepaskan cengkeramannya pada baju Sasuke, dan duduk di bangkunya.

"Katakan saja kau takut kalah dengan ku, Dobe." Kata Sasuke sambil merapikan bajunya. Naruto yang mendengar ucapan Sasuke langsung memukul meja Sasuke dengan keras, sontak membuat orang yang duduk di samping Sasuke terkejut luar biasa, sampai bangun dari mimpi indahnya yaitu siapa lagi kalau bukan Shikamaru. Nara Shikamaru yang mempunyai kecerdasan luar biasa.

"Apa kau bilang, Teme!" Kata Naruto marah pada Sasuke

"Aku bilang kalau kau takut kalah denganku, Dobe." Kata Sasuke pada Naruto, sementara teman Sasuke yaitu si rambut nanas, Shikamaru menggumam kecil tapi masih bisa di dengar oleh Naruto dan Sasuke yang menatapnya heran.

"Ada apa, kenapa kalian menatapku begitu, lebih baik kalian teruskan saja mesra-mesraannya!" Kata Shikamaru membuat Naruto tambah marah

"Siapa bilang aku mesra-mesraan dengan pantat ayam ini!" Kata Naruto sambil menunjuk Sasuke.

"Siapa yang kau bilang pantat ayam.., Dobe!" Kata Sasuke menatap Naruto dingin.

"Ya.., sudah jelas kan... yaitu kau Teme, Teme si pantat ayam..., Teme pantat ayam...,Teme pantat ayam." Kata Naruto sambil berlagak kayak anak ayam. Dan menirukannya persis seperti anak ayam yang baru keluar dari kandangnya. Membuat seluruh kelas termasuk Kiba tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Naruto, belum pernah Kiba melihat Naruto bertingkah konyol seperti ini sebelumya semenjak orang tua Naruto meninggal, sepertinya si pantat ayam eh...maksud Bebe si Uchiha Sasuke ini sedikit demi sedikit telah merubah sikap dingin Naruto.

Pek..pekkk pekpekpekk... (Suara ayam ini) *maksa banget sich lo author.*

"Heh.., jadi selain Dobe kau juga bisa jadi badut heh?" Kata Sasuke mengatai Naruto seperti badut.

Mendengar kata-kata Sasuke, Naruto langsung naik darah dan akan memukul Sasuke, ketika seorang Sensei yang bertampang ero memasuki kelas mereka, dan dengan sangat terpaksa Naruto harus mengurungkan niatnya memukul Sasuke.

"Urusan kita belum selesai, Teme." Dan Naruto pun duduk ditempatnya, sedang Sensei tadi yang ternyata bernama Kakashi pun melanjutkan kewajibannya sebagai guru akan tetapi dengan tetap membaca buku yang You-Know-What, dan sesekali tertawa gaje, membuat anak muridnya merinding ketakutan. Sedang Sasuke hanya memperhatikan Naruto dengan senyum licik yang tak mampu ia sembunyikan, membuat semua orang yang ada di dekatnya menatap heran, namun tak berani menegurnya, sebab aura yang dipancarkannya tajam.., setajam,, silet ! (?).*kenapa jadi pembawa acara gosip di R*TI sich!*

Selesai pelajaran pertama Naruto dan Kiba kini berada di kantin sekolahnya. Naruto sedang memilih tempat duduk yang akan didudukinya, tapi Kiba langsung menyeret Naruto ke pojok berhadapan dengan halaman sekolahnya, di sana juga terdapat orang yang sangat dibenci oleh Naruto siapa lagi kalau bukan Sasuke si pantat ayam *dijitak sama Sasuke*, Bebe : Wah.., Shika..! aku dijitak Sasukwek.., Hikz, Shika : Mendokusei~~

"Kiba...Kau.. terlalu pintar mencari tempat heh!" Kata Naruto sinis sambil melirik tajam Sasuke.

"Naruto..., Gomen tapi kita mau duduk di mana lagi..., hanya ini yang tersisa!" Kata Kiba menjelaskan sambil melihat ke seluruh penjuru ruangan kantin, benar saja kantin memang sudah dipenuhi oleh siswa-siswi Konoha High School.

"Huh..." Dengus Naruto kesal, tapi toh ketika pesanan ramennya datang, Naruto tetap melahap ramen yang telah ia pesan tadi, belum sempat Naruto melahap ramennya untuk kedua kalinya seseorang menghentikan kegiatannya, Naruto menoleh pada orang yang telah mengganggu acara makannya.

"Mau apa kau!, seenaknya mengangguku, orang asing !" Kata Naruto dingin pada orang tersebut, pada orang yang berambut orange dengan banyak pierching (betul nggak sich?) yaitu Pein.

"Kau tak mengenalku, Naruto?" Tanya Pein pada Naruto, kening Naruto berkerut , ia tidak mengenali siapa orang yang dihadapannya itu, belum sempat Naruto ingin bicara, Kiba sudah memotong kalimatnya.

"Pein-san, apa kabar, aku Kiba sahabat Naruto, Nii-san masih ingat aku kan, dulu kita sering main di rumah Naruto setiap hari minggu, apa Nii-san masih ingat?" Kata Kiba berharap supaya Pein ingat akan dirinya.

"Hnmm...oh Kiba si anak anjing itu ya, yang waktu itu sering mengigit tangan Naruto sampai Naruto nangis, iya kan ?" Kata Pein mengingat-ingat tentang masa lalu mereka.

"Ah..Nii-san, jangan pangil aku anak anjing!" Kata Kiba sebal sambil mengembungkan pipinya. Saat ini Naruto sedang tidak diacuhkan sama sekali dan itu membuat Naruto kesal dan lagi yang paling ia kesali adalah ketika Naruto yang mendengar ucapan Pein tentang masa lalunya, langsung berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan keluar dari kantin dengan langkah yang dihentakan karena pada saat ini ia sedang kesal dan jangan lupa juga marah. Naruto memang tidak ingin masa lalunya di ungkit-ungkit lagi, karena kalau ia ingat dengan masa lalunya otomatis ia akan ingat dengan Tou-san dan Kaa-sannya, untuk itu di rumahnya, Naruto yang menyimpan semua kenangan tentang Tou-san dan Kaa-san termasuk juga album keluarga, semuanya disimpan di dalam gudang dan tidak pernah dibuka lagi. Ia belum sanggup untuk itu.

"Dia kenapa?" Tanya Pein setelah Naruto meninggalkan kantin.

"Duh..aku lupa..! Kenapa aku jadi baka begini sich!" Kata Kiba sambil memukul-mukul keningnya hingga memerah.

"Memangya ada apa dengan si Dobe itu ?" Tanya Sasuke, sebenarnya Sasuke tidak ingin bertanya tapi rasa penasaranya itu membuat bibirnya bicara sendiri, membuat Pein yang mendengar Naruto yang di panggil 'Dobe' oleh sang Uchiha langsung naik darah.

"Siapa yang kau panggil Dobe, Uchiha!" Tanya Pein sambil menarik kerah baju Sasuke.

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan kekasihnya!" Jawab Shikamaru enteng, membuat Kiba dan Pein termasuk Sasuke langsung melihat ke arah Shikamaru yang duduk di sebelah Sasuke, yang tampaknya sedari tadi nggak ada yang sadar akan kehadirannya.

"Mendokusai~~ sudah dua kali aku ditatap dengan tatapan yang sama, sebenarnya apa ada yang salah dengan ucapanku hah?" Tanya Shikamaru

"Sudahlah..., Kiba, apa kau bisa ceritakan kenapa Naruto sampai bisa berubah dingin seperti itu, dulu aku rasa Naruto tidak seperti itu,dulu ia selalu bersikap ceria dan mudah sekali tersenyum dengan senyuman andalanya itu, entah kenapa tadi aku seperti tak mengenalnya!" Kata Pein panjang lebar sambil melepaskan kerah baju Sasuke dan tidak menghiraukan ucapan Shikamaru, Shikamaru yang merasa diacuhkan hanya bisa mengucapkan kata andalannya 'mendokusai' .

"Gomen, Nii-san.., aku tidak bisa cerita karena Naruto melarangnya, bukankah Nii-san sepupunya?, kenapa Nii-san tidak tau soal Naruto?" Tanya Kiba.

"Aku baru saja pulang dari Paris*ceilahhh*, apa... ini ada hubungannya dengan kematian Tou-san dan Ka-sannya?" Tanya Pein sambil duduk di sebelah Kiba

"Apa kau benar-benar tidak bisa menceritakan kenapa Naruto seperti itu, Kiba?" Tanya Pein lagi, semoga saja Kiba bisa menceritakannya, tapi harapannya sepertinya tidak dikabulkan, mungkin saat ini ia tidak sedang beruntung.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf, aku sudah berjanji pada Naruto kalau aku tak akan menceritakan pada siapa pun tentang Naruto, bisa-bisa nanti aku akan langsung dibunuhnya,aku belum ingin mati ditangannya, aku masih ingin melihat langit." Kata Kiba membuat Pein lemas mendengar jawaban dari Kiba.

"Begitu yah..apa boleh buat!" Kata Pein langsung berdiri dari bangkunya dan hendak melangkah pergi sebelum Kiba menghentikannya.

"Mungkin Nii-san bisa bertanya pada Kyuu-Nii!" Kata Kiba membuat Pein ceria seketika.

"Kau benar juga, kenapa aku tidak memikirkan itu dari tadi ya, terima kasih Kiba!" Kata Pein langsung berlari meninggalkan Kiba, juga Sasuke dan Shikamaru yang dari tadi hanya mendengarkan percakapan antara dua orang yang membosankan menurut Shikamaru.

"Kenapa kau memandangku begitu, pantat ayam." Ucap Kiba keceplosan, mungkin sekarang Kiba lagi ketularan Naruto deh!

"Maaf Sasuke, bukan maksudku berkata seperti itu ta-" Kata Kiba langsung di potong oleh Sasuke.

"Kalau kau memang masih ingin melihat langit, lebih baik kau ikut denganku!" Kata Sasuke langsung beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan keluar dari kantin.

"Sebaiknya kau turuti perintahnya kalau kau masih sayang nyawa, itu sich saranku, karena Sasuke memang tidak main-main dengan perkataannya itu!" Kata Shikamaru memandang Kiba.

"Kau benar, sebaiknya aku pergi!" Kata Kiba langsung pergi meninggalkan Shikamaru sendiri. Poor Kiba, selalu diancam-ancam.

"Sekarang kenapa aku ditinggalkan sich! Mendokusai~" Kata Shikamaru malas.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Di kampus tempat menuntut ilmu seorang keturunan Namikaze, siapa lagi kalau bukan Namikaze Kyuubi. Kyuubi masuk ke kelasnya dengan tampang lesu akibat perdebatanya dengan ototounya, siapa lagi kalau bukan dengan Namikaze Naruto tadi pagi saat makan pagi.

"Ohayoo Kyuu-chan, apa ada masalah lagi dengan Naru-chan, kali ini apa lagi, apa ia berkelahi lagi?" Tanya seorang wanita berambut biru dengan pita bunga di rambutnya yaitu Konan, ia adalah teman Kyuubi dari kecil, mulai dari SD.

"Konan.., berhentilah memanggilku dengan embel-embel itu dan lagi aku ini cow-" Belum sempat Kyuubi menyelesaikan kalimatnya seseorang telah memotong kalimatnya siapa lagi orang yang tergila-gila akan Kyuubi, Uchiha Itachi Rival Kyuubi dari SMP kelas 2.

"Cowok kawaii.., ohayoo Kyuu-chan!" Kata Itachi sambil merangkul Kyuubi dari arah belakang.

"Br*ngsek, Jangan sentuh aku Kakek tua!" Kata Kyuubi sambil memukul perut sang Uchiha sulung dan membuat sang empuhnya meringgis kesakitan. ( Devil mode on, Kyuubi kan baiknya kalau cuma sama Naruto doang, ha2...)

"Hahahaha...kalian ini ada-ada saja pagi-pagi sudah mesra-mesraan" Kata Konan sambil memegang perutnya yang sakit karena tertawa, Kyuubi yang melihat Konan yang tertawa lepas langsung memasang wajah devilnya.

"M-maaf...oh ya bagaimana dengan keadaan Naru-chan, apa dia masih bersikap dingin?" Tanya Konan sambil duduk di depan Kyuubi

"Ya...begitulah dia tidak berubah sama sekali!, Tadi pagi aku sempat menanyakannya tapi dia menjawab kalau ia baik-baik saja" Kata Kyuubi sambil mengeluarkan bukunya.

"Oh...ya...bukankah Naruto hari ini masuk ke Konoha High School, Kyuubi?" Tanya Konan pada Kyuubi.

"Benarkah...?" Tanya Itachi sambil duduk di samping Kyuubi yang masih memegang perut yang terasa masih sakit.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau Naruto masuk ke Konoha High School, apa ada masalah dengan mu Kakek Tua?" Tanya Kyuubi jengkel pada Itachi yang selalu nempel dengannya, padahalmereka adalah rival (menurut pandangan Kyuubi sich) kalo Itachi mah nggak tau dech.

"Tidak ada apa-apa sich cuma..." Belum sempat Itachi melanjutkan kata-katanya, Konon sudah memotongnya.

"Cuma apa Itachi...?" Tanya Konan yang tak sabar lagi.

"Apa hari ini kau menjemput Naruto, Kyuubi?" Tanya Itachi mengalihkan pertanyaan dari Konan.

"Hn, Bukan Urusanmu!" Kata Kyuubi kesal tapi jawab juga.

"Kalau begitu kita nanti berangkat bersama ya...Kyu-chan!" Kata Itachi sambil merangkul Kyuubi. Kyuubi benar-benar sudah tidak bisa menahan emosinya lagi dan sekali lagi ia pun memukul perut Itachi tapi kali ini Itachi menahannya dengan tangan kirinya.

"Aku tak akan terkecok untuk yang kedua kalinya!" Kata Itachi sambil melepas tangan Kyuubi dengan lembut.

"K-kau..." Kyuubi hendak ingin memukul wajah sang Uchiha tapi niatnya terhalang oleh Sensai yang tiba-tiba saja masuk ke kelasnya, dan dengan terpaksa Kyuubi pun menahan niatnya dan akan membalasnya ketika pulang sekolah nanti. De Ja Vu.., tadi adeknya sekarang Kyuubi yang nggak jadi mukul gara-gara ada Sensei, senseinya masuk di waktu yang tepat nggak tepat, *taboked*

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Mau apa kau Uchiha..., sampai-sampai kau membawaku ke mari!" Kata Kiba yang baru tiba di atap sekolahnya. Sasuke sengaja membawa Kiba ke atap karena ingin menanyakan beberapa hal pada Kiba, sebenarnya bukan beberapa hal tapi banyak hal pada Kiba menyangkut tentang Naruto. Sasuke tidak tahu mengapa, Ia begitu tertarik sekali dengan kehidupan sang Dobenya -?- itu.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada masa lalu si Dobe itu?" Tanya Sasuke membuat Kiba heran akibat kelakuan sang Uchiha ini, 'setahu ku Sasuke tidak pernah bertanya pada seseorang atau siapapun, tapi kenapa ia ingin sekali mengetahui tentang kehidupan Naruto ya, apa jangan-jangan ia tertarik pada Naruto?' Kata Kiba dalam hati dan membuatnya tersenyum licik pada Sasuke, ia ingin menjahili si Uchiha yang ada dihadapannya.

"Kau tidak usah berpikiran yang macam-macam tentangku dan Naruto, lebih baik kau jawab saja pertanyaanku anak anjing!" Kata Sasuke sambil melipat tangannya didada.

"Jangan pangil aku anak anjing, dasar pantat ayam. Aku heran denganmu, kenapa kau ingin sekali mengetaui tentang kehidupan Naruto, apa kau menyukai Naruto, pantat ayam?" Kata Kiba sambil tersenyum-senyum gaje pada Sasuke, Sasuke yang merasa dihina dengan sebutan pantat ayam oleh Kiba langsung menarik kerah baju Kiba.

"Jangan pernah pangil aku dengan sebutan itu, hanya Narutolah yang boleh memanggilku begitu, atau kau memang tidak sayang pada nyawamu anak anjing!" Kata Sasuke sambil mengeluarkan senyum iblisnya, Kiba yang melihat senyuman Sasuke itu merasa aura menyeramkan muncul dari tubuh Sasuke dan ia juga merasa kalau air liurnya susah sekali ditelan.(_'_) gomen buat Kiba FC, tuntutan peran. ^^

"M-maaf Sasuke..." Kata Kiba yang masih gemetar dan mengeluarkan keringat dingin dari tubuhnya.

"Aku ingin kau menjawab pertanyaanku tadi anak anjing!" Kata Sasuke dengan nada dinginnya.

"S-sebelum itu a-apa kau bisa melepas t-tangan mu S-Sasuke a-aku tidak b-bisa bernafas!" Kata Kiba yang sudah kehabisan nafasnya, Sasuke segera melepaskan tanganya dari kerah baju Kiba dengan agak sedikit kasar.

"Maaf sebelumnya Sasuke, aku tidak bisa menceritakannya padamu!" Kata Kiba merasa bersalah karena tidak dapat memberi informasi tentang kehidupan Naruto pada Sasuke, ia merasa bersalah sekali, tapi dalam hati seneng banget bikin Sasuke kesal.

"Begitu ya..." Kata Sasuke sambil memamerkan senyuman iblisnya, Kiba yang melihat ekspresi Sasuke, merasa kalau dirinya dalam masalah besar.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Hah... kenapa aku malah pergi ke perpustakaan sich!" Kata Naruto sambil menutup bukunya yang sempat ia baca tadi.

"Stt... hai kau jangan berisik ini di perpustakaan!" Kata seseorang yang berambut merah bata dengan tanda 'ai' di dahinya, ia sedang membaca buku di seberang tempat duduk Naruto tanpa melihat ke arah Naruto, Naruto yang melihat itu mengembungkan kedua perempuan yang sejak tadi melihat ulah Naruto hanya tertawa kecil akibat ulah murid baru yang manis ini.

"Gaara... kau tidak boleh bersikap seperti itu!, Maaf ya adik manis, Gaara memang seperti itu, oh ya adik manis namanya siapa?" Tanya perempuan itu pada Naruto, Naruto yang merasa dirinya di panggil manis oleh seorang perempuan merasa malu. Kalau kalian bertanya bagaimana wajah Naruto pada saat ini?, wajahnya saat ini sedang merah karena malu juga bercampur kesal.

"Hai...jangan panggil aku manis aku ini kan cowok bukan cewek, namaku Namikaze Naruto!" Kata Naruto sambil memamerkan senyum lima jarinya, tak biasanya Naruto tersenyum pada orang yang belum ia kanal, tapi entah mengapa ia hanya ingin tersenyum pada perempuan itu dan juga pemuda berambut merah bata.

"Aku Sabaku no Temari dan dia Sabaku no Gaara, Gaara ini adalah Ototouku, hei lihatlah teman barumu, kalau kau bersikap seperti ini kau tidak akan mendapatkan seorang teman Gaara!" Kata Temari sambil menjitak kepala Ototounya itu, Gara yang dijitak oleh Onee-channya langsung menjitak balik, Naruto yang melihat ulah kedua orang itu tertawa kecil dan tawanya hilang seketika akibat Naruto ingat akan satu hal yaitu ingat masa kecilnya bersama Kyuubi yang selalu bertengkar, masa lalu yang begitu menyenangkan baginya juga bagi Kyuubi tapi ia juga mengingat ketika Tou-san dan Kaa-sannya yang meninggal, Temari yang melihat Naruto tertawa entah mengapa pada saat ia melihat Naruto untuk kedua kalinya kini bukan kegembiraan ia dapat dari wajah Naruto melainkan kesedihan, ya Naruto menangis entah mengapa air matanya jatuh sendiri. Temari menghentikan kegiatannya dengan Gaara dan mendekati Naruto yang sedang menangis, ia tidak tahu kenapa Naruto menangis.

"K-kau tidak apa-apa Naruto...kenapa kau menangis, ada apa? Apa ada masalah ?" Kata Temari berusaha untuk menenangkan Naruto sambil memeluk Naruto yang tengah menangis di dalam pelukannya. Naruto menyadari dia sedang dipeluk oleh seorang wanita balik memeluk Temari dengan sangat erat ia tidak ingin Temari melepas pelukannya, ia jadi merindukan kehangatan seorang ibu. Temari yang menyadari perbuatan dari adik kelasnya jadi bingung sendiri namun ia berusaha untuk mengerti, mungkin Naruto memang sedang ada masalah, Temari adalah kakak kelas dan sekaligus ia juga anggota Osis di sekolah, Gaara yang melihat adegan Naruto dengan Onee-channya hanya menatap datar, namun samar ia tersenyum tanpa seorang pun melihatnya, kalau sampai orang melihatnya, mereka akan langsung pingsan dengan melihat senyuman dari Gaara *lebay nich author*

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Aku tak mengerti, kenapa kau tadi menangis!" Kata Gaara sambil menyandarkan punggungya pada tembok, Naruto yang mendengar itu langsung menghentikan kegiatan mencuci mukanya, ya mereka sekarang berada di toilet cowok, Temari menyuruh Gaara menemani Naruto untuk mencuci wajahnya yang tadi penuh dengan air matanya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa kok, hanya saja ketika melihat kalian berdua yang sedang bertengkar tadi, aku merasa kalau aku..." Naruto tidak ingin melanjutkan kalimatnya karena bisa jadi ia menangis lagi, dan itu bukan yang ia inginkan, ia ingin jadi kuat. Bukan Naruto yang lemah.

"Sudahlah...ayo kita pergi, ngomong-ngomong kau kelas berapa?" Tanya Naruto pada Gaara.

"X4" Jawab Gaara singkat namun padat dan singkat yang bisa dimengerti oleh Naruto.

"Berarti kita sekelas dong, kenapa tadi aku tidak melihatmu di kelas?" Tanya Naruto lagi pada Gaara.

"Kau sendiri, sibuk dengan cowok berambut raven itu, memangya dia itu siapanya kau Naruto ?" Tanya Gaara pada Naruto dengan nada datar tapi ada kesan cemburunya.

"Hai Dobe aku ingin bicara denganmu!" Belum sempat Naruto menjawab pertanyaan dari Gaara, seseorang telah memotong perkataan dari Naruto, Naruto sudah mengenal siapa yang memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'dobe' dan langsung ia bersikap dingin pada orang itu.

"Mau apa kau Teme." Jawab Naruto dingin pada orang itu siapa lagi kalau bukan orang yang paling ia benci yaitu Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau bersikap dingin begitu Dobe, aku ingin membicarakan tentang Tou-san dan Kaa-" Belum sempat Sasuke menyelesaikan kalimatnya Naruto segera menutup mulut Sasuke yang berada tidak jauh darinya.

"Gaara, nanti saja aku ceritakan sekarang aku ada urusan, kau kembali ke kelas duluan saja, jaa~!" Kata Naruto sambil membawa pergi Sasuke, Gaara tidak mengerti dengan sikap dan tingkah laku Naruto, saat bersamanya ia bersikap ceria, tiba-tiba saja di hadapan orang lain ia bersikap dingin. Gaara hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat sikap Naruto. Namun dalam hatinya ia merasa senang sebab ia bisa melihat sisi lain Naruto, yang tidak Naruto perlihatkan pada orang lain.

TBC.

Bebe Note:

Senangnya udah bisa rombak 3 Chap sekaligus he2.. XD

Please RIPIUUU Walau fic ini gaje.., ^_^.


	4. Chapter 4

oOoOo Rain oOoOo

Part 4

"Ck. Kenapa aku harus memberi tumpangan pada kakek tua sepertimu hah!" Kata Kyuubi sambil menyetir mobilnya dan tetap fokus pada jalan.

"Kyuu-chan jangan panggil aku begitu, aku hari ini tidak membawa mobil, Sai yang mengantarkanku tadi pagi." Kata Itachi sambil tersenyum. Mereka sekarang sedang menuju ke sekolah Naruto.

"Kenapa kau tidak membeli mobil saja sich!" Kata Kyuubi pada Itachi tetap fokus pada jalannya.

"Percuma saja kalau aku punya pacarkan!" Kata Itachi sambil senyum-senyum gaje pada Kyuubi.

"Maksudmu, aku akan mengantar jemputmu gitu! AKU BUKAN SUPIRMU BAKA, enak saja ! Dan.. sejak kapan aku mau pacaran sama kaek tua sepertimu hah!" Kata Kyuubi kesal, Itachi yang sudah bersiap-siap dari tadi untuk menutup telingganya.

"Aku tidak bilang kalau aku mau diantar jemput, tapi kalau kau mau, aku bersedia dengan sepenuh hati, dan bukankah kita sudah pacaran sejak pertama kali bertemu." Kata Itachi ngawur. Cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan. Ck poor Itachi.

"Bicara ngawur lagi, ku tendang kau keluar dari mobil !" Kata Kyuubi kesal

"..." Itachi hanya tertawa kecil pada Kyuubi

"Apa maumu ke sekolah Naruto! Mau nebeng pulang sama Outotomu?" Tanya Kyuubi yang sebenarnya males banget nanyain kenapa Itachi mau ke KHS, tapi ia juga penasaran.

"Tidak ada hanya saja aku ingin melihat adik iparku, apa ada masalah dengan itu?" Kata Itachi sambil melipat tangannya didada.

"Ck. Naruto takkan sudi punya kakak ipar sepertimu!" Kata Kyuubi lagi

"Tapi kau kan sudi aku jadi pacarmu" Ok , mari Author jelaskan, Sebenernya mereka emang udah pacaran semenjak setahun yang lali, namun Kyuubi bukanlah orang yang suka buka-bukaan begitu, dan ia mau menerima Itachi sebenarnya juga karena sudah bosan tiap hari di tembak sama Itachi dengan gaya yang memalukan bagi Kyuubi di depan umum, tapi walaupun rasa cintanya mungkin sama Itachi baru sebesar biji jagung, Itachi tetap berusaha membuatnya jatuh cinta pada Uchiha itu, Ck. Berjuang Itachi-nii.

"Terserah apa katamu lah, tapi kalau kau mau melihat Naruto, kan bisa hari minggu nanti" Kata Kyuubi masih fokus dengan jalanan, (Ck. Harusnya yang bawa mobil itu kamu Itachi, kamu kan seme) dan ketika mendengar suara Author, Itachi berinisiatif untuk menyetir, setelah bertengkar hebat dengan Kyuubi yang tak mau kalah, tapi akhirnya Itachi yang nyetir juga.( Tapi jarak ke sekolah Naruto kan tinggal beberapa ratus meter lagi, mungkin biar dianggap gentle sama adik ipar kali ya?) Itachi : betul itu Author., Kyuubi : Ck, dasar, sama-sama Baka.

"Hari minggu?" Kata Itachi bingung dengan ucapan dari Kyuubi tadi.

"Jangan bilang kalau kau lupa!" Kata Kyuubi sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"Gomen, sepertinya aku benar-benar lupa, memangnya ada apa di hari minggu nanti?" Tanya Itachi balik pada Kyuubi, kali ini dengan serius.

"Dasar baka,...kau ini benar-benar pikun ya..., bukankah kau yang merencanakan hari minggu nanti!" Kata Kyuubi kesal.

"Ah... itu yah aku ingat, aku ingat! Gomen" Kata Itachi benar-benar tulus.

"Oh ya, tentang aku ingin ke sekolah Naruto karena aku ingin memperkenalkanmu dengan Ototouku!" Kata Itachi.

"Untuk apa kau memperkenalkanku pada Sai si senyum palsu itu, kami sudah saling kenal kok!" Kata Kyuubi.

"Bukan Sai tapi yang satu lagi!" Kata Itachi pada Kyuubi.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Kenapa kau membawaku kesini, Dobe?" Tanya Sasuke ketika mereka sudah sampai di belakang sekolah karena Naruto tidak ingin pembicaraan mereka di dengar orang lain.

"Kau bilang kenapa aku membawaku kesini hah, aku ingin tanya padamu dari mana kau tau tentang orang tuaku, U C H I H A" Tanya Naruto dingin sambil menekan nada pada marga Sasuke.

"Hn" Kata Sasuke datar sambil melipat tangannya didada.

"Aku benar-benar tidak menggerti dengan kalimat 'hn'mu itu TEME" Kata Naruto mulai emosi dengan sikap Uchiha bungsu yang ada di hadapannya ini.

"Hn" Ulang Sasuke masih dengan gayanya yang tcolol, eh maksud bebe cool

"Kau ini memang pelit kata ya Teme, aku heran dengan perempuan di sekolah ini kenapa mereka masih saja mengejarmu, lebih baik mereka itu mengejarku saja!" Kata Naruto dengan pedenya, woi kemana Naruto yang dingin, naskahnya diingat dong Naruto.

"Pede sekali kau ini, apa kau tidak punya kaca di rumahmu, Dobe!" Kata Sasuke datar.

"Aku punya, memangnya kenapa dengan kaca dirumahku, mau minjam ? Untuk melihat rambut pantat ayammu masih ada atau sudah dicuri sama ayamnya lagi?" Tanya Naruto dengan muka innocentnya.

"Heh.., dan duren siapa yang telah kau curi lalu kau letakkan di kepalamu, ahn?" Kata Sasuke tidak terima kalau rambutnya bakal diambil sama ayam.

"Sudahlah kau sudah membuang-buang waktuku Dobe, Kenapa kau mengajakku ke sini? Mau menyatakan cinta padaku ahn?" Kata Sasuke, berharap Naruto bilang iya, *ngarep lo Sas* *taboked*

"Iya, Kau pikir aku akan bilang begitu, kau pikir aku bakalan suka sama ayam? Aku masih normal, dan lagi kalau orientasiku menyimpang, aku juga nggak bakalan mau sama kamu, dan yang terpenting. Jadi, kau dari tadi tidak mendengarkan kata-kata ku TEME!" Ucap Naruto mulai geram.

"Aku hanya mendengarkan hal-hal yang penting saja menurutku dan mengucapkan hal yang penting saja." Kata Sasuke datar , padahal dalam hati udah jerit-jerit sama nangis, gara-gara di tolak sebelum beraksi.

Twitt

Empat sudut siku siku muncul di kepala Naruto. Sasuke sudah mempermainkannya dan itu berarti Naruto akan membuat pantat ayam itu mati di tangannya.

Brukk

Sasuke terhuyung mundur akibat dari pukulan Naruto yang tiba-tiba. Sasuke yang pada saat itu tidak menyadari akan mendapat serangan dari Naruto dan sebuah cairan merah keluar dari sudut bibir Sasuke.

"Hah, kau berani juga ya!" Kata Sasuke mengeluarkan seringaian devilnya, senang bisa bermain denang calon Dobenya.

"Apa ! Kau mau lagi hah!" Kata Naruto bersiap-siap untuk memukul wajah Sasuke lagi.

"Jadi kau ingin memukulku lagi ahn, kalau begitu lakukan, kalau kau bisa!" Ucap Sasuke sengaja memancing amarah Naruto.

"Jadi kau meremehkan aku, pantat ayam, rasakan ini!" Dengan segera Naruto berlari menuju Sasuke yang masih berusaha untuk berdiri dari duduknya

Brukkk

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Sasuke? Aku tidak pernah melihatnya ketika aku kerumahmu?" Tanya Kyuubi pada Itachi.

"Waktu itu dia memang tidak ada di rumah" Kata Itachi sambil menyetir mobilnya, ia sengaja mengurangi kecepatannya, agar bisa lama-lama sama Kyuubi.

"Jadi dia juga bersekolah di sekolah yang sama dengan Naruto?" Kata Kyuubi sambil mengangguk-ngguk tanda ia mengerti.*Brukk* Kyuubi: Dasar author baka, kau pikir aku sebodoh itu hah!, Author: Gomen Kyuu-chan, aku tidak sengaja.

"Hm.." Kata Itachi.

Tiba-tiba saja Itachi memberhentikan mobilnya dengan tiba-tiba.

"Baka...!, Kenapa kau harus berhenti mendadak?" Tanya Kyuubi kesal.

"Ayo turun!" Kata Itachi datar, dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari mobil diikuti oleh Kyuubi. Ck mentang-mentang mau ketemu adek ipar untuk pertama kalinya, Itachi jadi gugup.

Mereka menunggu di luar gerbang sekolah, beberapa saat kemudian longceng tanda waktu pulang berbunyi, semua siswa Konoha High School berhamburan keluar dari gedung tersebut, layaknya semut yang keluar dari sarangya. Tidak lama kemudian seseorang yang ditunggu-tunggu akhirnya muncul juga, seorang yang berambut pirang keluar dari gedung sekolahnya dengan wajah yang penuh dengan luka, Kyuubi yang melihat hal tersebut langsung berlari menghampiri Otoutonya tersebut.

"Naruto!, Kau kenapa, ada apa dengan wajahmu ini!" Tanya Kyuubi sambil berlari menghampiri Naruto karena ia sangat menghawatirkan Otouto tersayangnya, ia tidak mau lagi sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Otouto satu-satunya yang ia miliki, ia tidak punya keluarga lagi selain Naruto, tentu saja ia khawatir pada Naruto.

"Untuk apa kau kemari!" Kata Naruto dingin pada Anikinya itu.

"Untuk apa, tentu saja untuk menjemput Otoutoku ini, untuk apa lagi." Kata Kyuubi sambil merangkul Naruto. Naruto segera menepis tangan Kyuubi dengan kasar.

"Aku bisa pulang sendiri, kau tidak usah repot-repot untuk menjemputku." Kata Naruto lagi dan pergi menjauh dari Anikinya, setibanya ia disamping Itachi, Naruto melihatnya sekilas dan terus berjalan menjauh dan akhirnya menghilang, Itachi yang tadi sempat melihat Naruto yang tersenyum padanya.

"Apa Naruto selalu seperti itu, Kyuubi?" Tanya Itachi pada Kyuubi yang mendekatinya dengan lesu.

"Ck, kupikir Outotoku sudah lebih kejam dariku, selalu bersikap dingin pada orang lain." Jawab Kyuubi.

"Oh ya, kupikir tadi Naruto tersenyum padaku." Kata Itachi sedikit heran, apa ia tadi hanya berhasilunasi?

"Hah?, Mana mungkin, aku saja tidak pernah melihat senyumanya itu, itu sudah lama sekali!" Kata Kyuubi yang sebenarnya heran juga, masalahnya Itachi kan tidak pernah bohong padanya. Memang benar semenjak kejadian yang menewaskan orang tuanya, Kyuubi memang tidak pernah melihat senyuman dari Otoutonya itu. Tidak berapa lama kemudian seorang dengan gaya rambut pantat ayam keluar dari gedung besar tersebut dengan wajah penuh dengan luka-luka.

"Sasuke!" Kata Itachi memutuskan pembicaraannya dengan Kyuubi ketika melihat Otoutonya yang baru saja masuk sekolah sudah bertengkar, Kyuubi membalikkan badannya untuk melihat orang yang akan diperkenalkan oleh pacarnya tersebut.

"Aniki, sedang apa kau di sini?" Tanya Sasuke pada Itachi, yang ditanya hanya tersenyum.

"Sebelum jawab, jawab aku dulu, ada apa dengan wajahmu Sasuke!" Tanya Itachi menyentuh wajah Sasuke yang bengkak, Sasuke meringis kesakitan.

"Ittai!, Hai apa-apaan kau ini, itu bukan urusanmu." Jawab Sasuke dingin.

"Tentu saja itu urusanku karena kau itu Otoutoku, dan lagi aku ini khawatir dengan Otouto baka tercintaku ini, kalau ada apa-apa denganmu aku juga kan repot." Jawab Itachi sambil tersenyum, dan membawanya atau lebih tepatnya menyeret Sasuke mendekati Kyuubi.

"Sasuke perkenalkan ini-" Belum sempat Itachi melanjutkan kata-katanya, Sasuke sudah memotongnya.

"Pacarmu!" Ucap Sasuke sambil meletakkan tangannya di pinggang sambil memamerkan ketampanannya.

"Jadi ini yang namanya Sasuke ya!" Ucap Kyuubi sambil merunduk dan mengusap kepala Sasuke karena Sasuke lebih pendek darinya.

"Hn" Ucapnya sambil menepis tangan Kyuubi, ia tidak ingin disentuh oleh orang baru walaupun pacar Anikinya sekalipun.

"Itachi, adikmu dingin! Beda sekali denganmu." Ucap Kyuubi sambil memandang Itachi. Seketika Kyuubi ingat Naruto.

"Bukankah tadi Naruto juga babak belur dan lagi Otoutomu juga babak belur, apa kalian berkelahi tadi!" Ucap Kyuubi menyelidiki Sasuke seperti seorang detektif, ia merasa kalau Naruto dan Sasuke berkelahi karena kedua wajah mereka sama-sama babak belur dan terluka parah.

"Hn" Kata Sasuke sambil memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain, tidak mau kalau Kyuubi memperhatikannya terlalu intens.

"Otoutomu ini menyebalkan Itachi, apa kata 'Hn' saja yang bisa ia ucapkan? Lebih baik aku menyusul Naruto saja!" Kata Kyuubi sambil melangkah pergi meninggalkan kakak-beradik Uchiha tersebut, ia malas beradu mulut dengan si pantat bebek tersebut, lama-lama ia bisa jadi gila akibat ulah si pantat bebek yang hanya menggucapkan kata 'hn' saja. Sebelum ia sempat melangkahkan kakinya lebih jauh, seseorang mencegahnya.

"Kau jangan marah seperti itu, Kyuu-chan!" Kata Itachi menggoda Kyuubi.

"Panggil aku seperti itu sekali lagi, kau takkan selamat. Lagian Aku tidak tahan jika bersama si pantat bebek itu." Kata Kyuubi sambil menunjuk Sasuke tepat di depan wajahnya.

"Singkirkan tanganmu dari wajahku rubah dan jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan konyolmu itu!" Ucap Sasuke dingin.

"Wah wah wah, sepertinya pantat bebek sudah bisa bicara ya!" Ucap Kyuubi memancing emosi Sasuke.

"Apa katamu rubah!" Sasuke sudah terpancing dengan ucapan Kyuubi. 'Kena kau sekarang' kata Kyuubi dalam hati, ia senang karena sudah mempermainkan Uchiha bungsu yang ada di hadapannya ini. Membuat Uchiha emosi memang menyenangkan bagi Kyuubi. 'Sial aku terpancing oleh anak rubah ini, aku harus tenang, tenang Sasuke' Kata Sasuke dalam hati.

"Sudahlah Kyuubi jangan seperti itu, bagaimana kalau kita pulangnya sama-sama saja?" Kata Itachi sambil menenangkan Kyuubi yang ingin sekali memukul kepala pantat bebek tersebut. Dan...

TBC.

Bebe lagi gundah gulana.., sehingga cerita Bebe melanglang buaya, eh.. buana kemana-mana.

Gomen kalau fic kali ini dikit banget, soalnya bebe lagi mau ada ujian dan untuk fic selanjutnya mungkin selesainya akan lama, jadi tunggu aja ya!

Tetap riview fic yang gaje dan nggak nyambung ini dan apalah itu, dan untuk yang udah riview terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya ..,

Dan diakhiri dengan kata PLEASE RIPIUUUUUU ^_^.


	5. Chapter 5

OoOoRainoOoO

Part 5

_Flashback_

_Brukk_

_Sasuke tehuyung mundur akibat dari pukulan Naruto yang tiba-tiba. Sasuke yang pada saat itu tidak menyadari akan mendapat serangan dari Naruto dan sebuah cairan merah keluar dari sudut bibir Sasuke._

"_Hah kau berani juga ya!" Kata Sasuke sinis tetap datar._

"_Apa! Kau mau lagi,hah!" Kata Naruto bersiap siap untuk memukul wajah Sasuke lagi._

"_Jadi kau ingin memukulku lagi ahn, kalau begitu lakukan, kalau kau bisa!" Ucap Sasuke memancing amarah Naruto._

"_Jadi kau meremehkan aku, pantat ayam, rasakan ini!" Dengan segera Naruto berlari menuju Sasuke yang masih berusaha untuk berdiri dari duduknya._

_Brukk_

_Tapi kali ini bukan Sasuke yang kena melainkan Naruto yang sedang tersungkur di hadapan Sasuke._

"_Aku tidak akan terkecoh untuk yang kedua kalinya, BAKA DOBE!" Kata Sasuke sambil menekan setiap huruf pada'BAKA DOBE' dan itu membuat Naruto makin kesal pada Sasuke dan mengepalkan tangannya._

"_K-kau-" Kata Naruto terpotong oleh seseorang yang tengah memegang tangan Naruto yang ingin memukul Sasuke._

"_Kalau kalian ingin sekolah disini kalian harus mematuhi tata tertip sekolah, dan salah satu tata tertib sekolah itu adalah dilarang berkelahi, apa kalian mengerti Uchiha Sasuke dan kau anak manis." Kata si ketua Osis yaitu Uchiha Sai yang terkenal dengan senyumanya itu. Naruto yang dikatakan manis oleh Sai langsung merah bukan merah karena malu melainkan merah karena marah. Naruto paling tidak suka dikatakan manis, apalagi yang mengatakan itu seorang laki-laki._

"_A-apa kau bilang?, m-ma-nis. Manis palamu peang!" Kata Naruto kesal sekaligus marah pada si ketua Osis narsis._

"_Sudahlah, sekarang kalian berdua kembali ke kelas kalian, kalian tidak mau kan masuk buku kasus hanya gara-gara membolas pada jam pelajaran?" Kata Sai panjang lebar yang menbuat telinga Naruto malas untuk mendengarkan ocehan dari si senyum palsu itu. Ya itulah julukan yang diberikan Naruto pada Sai._

"_Ck!, Dasar menyebalkan!" Kata Naruto sambil berlalu meninggalkan kedua Uchiha yang masih berdiri. Sasuke yang hendak meninggalkan Sai ditahan oleh tangan Sai._

"_Sepertinya kau tertarik dengan si manis tadi!" Kata Sai tersenyum pada Sasuke._

"_Kuharap kau tidak menganggunya!" Kata Sasuke sambil melepaskan tangan Sai dan berlalu meninggalkannya._

"_Tenang saja, aku tidak akan menganggu mainanmu kok." Kata Sai sedikit berteriak akibat Sasuke yang makin menjauhinya. Setelah itu Sai tersenyum entah pada siapa (dasar orang gila)._

"_Tapi aku juga ingin main kan?" Kata Sai berlalu pergi dengan senyum yang masih saja palsu._

_End flash back _

Setelah pulang sekolah Naruto tidak pulang ke rumah melainkan pergi makan ramen ke warung Ichiraku kesayangannya, memang sejak dahulu setelah pulang sekolah Naruto setiap hari mampir untuk makan ramen kesukaannya. Sesampainya disana Naruto bertemu dengan Gaara yang hendak masuk ke dalam warung tersebut. Semenjak kejadian di perpustakaan itu Naruto sudah menganggap Gaara temannya.

"Gaara!" Kata Naruto sambil menghampiri Gaara. Gaara yang merasa namanya dipanggil menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

"Naruto!" Kata Gaara yang mendapati Narutolah yang memanggil namanya.

"Yo, sedang apa kau disini!" Kata Naruto sambil tersenyum ke arah lawan bicaranya.

"Aku disuruh oleh Nee-chanku untuk memesan ramen, kalau kau sedang apa?" Kata Gaara.

"Jadi Nee-chanmu juga suka ramen, aku disini untuk makan ramen, kalau begitu ayo kita masuk!" Ajak Naruto pada Gaara. Dan mereka pun masuk ke dalam warung tersebut.

Skip time

Naruto pulang dengan basah kuyup, hujan. Lagi-lagi hujan. Ia tak tau kenapa hujan selalu senang menghampiri Naruto.

"Tadaima!" Ucap Naruto datar.

"Kau dari mana saja Naruto!" Kata Kyuubi sambil menyambut Naruto pulang.

"Itu bukan urusanmu." Kata Naruto sambil melewati Kyuubi.

"Naruto." Naruto berhenti akibat nada bicara Kyuubi yang tiba-tiba saja melunak.

"Naruto, aku hanya ingin kau seperti dulu bukan yang sekarang, aku tidak ingin kau yang saat ini. Apa kejadian dua tahun lalu sudah merubah sikapmu pada semua orang termasuk aku, Naruto. Apa kau menyalahkanku karena Kaasan dan Tousan mati?, Apa kau berpikir seharusnya aku yang mati waktu itu?, Apa kau berpikir seharusnya sekarang kau hidup dengan Kaasan dan Tousan sekarang bukan denganku?, Aku tau aku bukanlah aniki yang baik, Aku tau dari dulu kau membenciku, jadi jika ini yang kau inginkan aku akan terima, aku tak akan marah, bagaimanapun hanya kau satu-satunya keluargku sekarang. Aku hanya ingin melihatmu bahagia, mungkin aku juga akan segera pindah dari rumah ini jika kau tak ingin melihat aku di sini." Kata Kyuubi berusaha untuk tidak menangis, ia belum pernah menangis, ketika orang tuanya meninggalpun ia tak menangis, karena jika ia menangis, maka Naruto akan menganggapnya lemah, dan berpikir takkan ada orang yang mampu melindunginya lagi, maka ia menahannya. Ia melakukan semuanya demi Naruto.

Kyuubi membalikkan badan dan hendak berlalu pergi ketika ia mendengar isak Naruto, dan suaranya yang gemetar menahan tangis.

"Bukan, bukan itu yang aku pikirkan anaki, bukan aniki, buk-kan itu yang hikz.. aku pi-kirkan hikz.., aku tak pernah berharap aniki juga mati, aku juga tak pernah berharap aniki meninggalkanku, aku..a-aku.. hikz.. tak pernah membenci aniki sedikitpun, ak-aku sangat menyanyangi aniki, aku tak ingin aniki pergi, aku hanya berpikir kenapa bukan aku yang mati waktu itu, aku sangat membenci diriku sendiri, aku pembunuh Kaasan dan Tousan, aku yang membunuh mereka, seandainya aku tak merengek untuk pergi keluar malam itu, pasti kejadiannya tak begini, aku.. ak-aku..hikz..hikz.. " Naruto tak tau harus berkata apalagi ia hanya dapat terkesiap ketika anikinya memeluknya dengan erat, tak mengucapkan sepatah katapun kecuali 'arigatou'. Lama dalam dian mereka saling mendekap, Kyuubi kini lega, senang, akhirnya ia tau kenapa adiknya berubah. Hujan yang membuat adiknya 'pergi' dan hujan juga yang membawa adiknya 'kembali'.

OoOoOoOoOoO

TOK TOK TOK

"Naruto aku sudah menyiapkan makan malam, ayo turun."

"Aku sudah makan!" Teriak Naruto dari dalam kamarnya.

"Ya sudah, kalau lapar turun saja nanti, aku buat ramen."

Hanya itu saja percakapan antara dua orang kakak beradik tersebut. Setelah kejadian tadi sore yang membuat keduanya merasa aneh. Mereka telah berbaikan secara tidak langsung. Namun masih sulit rasanya menyesuaikan diri dengan keadaan yang masih baru.

Sementara itu di kamar Naruto

"Ittai, br*ngsek lihat saja besok, akan ku buat kau menyesal Uchiha Teme!" Umpat Naruto sambill mengobati luka-lukanya, akibat tersungkur melawan Sasuke tadi.

"Uchiha ya, Ck.. aku benci Uchiha" Tak sadarkahkau Naruto, Itachi yang kau beri senyum itu juga Uchiha? Oh ya.. kamu belum tau ya.. author lupa *author baka*

TBC

Akhirnya setelah 3 jam berkutat untuk rombak fic ini Bebe memutuskan untuk bertanya apakah Fic ini TAMATnya sampai sini saja atau di LANJUTin, soalnya Bebe bingung. ^^

Onegai~ Ripiu ya.. biar Bebe bisa memutuskan, kalo banyak yang bilang Tamat, nggak Bebe lanjutin, atau sebaliknya, atau kalo nggak ada yang ripiu *buang aja kelaut* sedih... jangan dong.., di ripiu ya... ^^


End file.
